Nos amamos, y que!
by EL Cuau Campeon
Summary: un songfic que he vuelto a subir para ver si ahora si pueden mandar sus reviews, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! esta cursi pero vale la pena
1. mi dulce niña

CAPITULO I: MI DULCE NIÑA

ADVERTENCIA: a todos los fans de Shaoran Lee se les advierte que este fic puede no llegar a gustarles, la cancion es "Mi dulce niña" de los Kumbia Kings, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, de hecho yo mismo soy prestado, no tengo voluntad y actuo conforme el dibujante quiera, asi que una vez aclarado esto dejemos que todo corra...

"estaba, como siempre, cumpliendo con mi trabajo, no hay muros en la costa... finalmente llegamos a la casa...

-- Señorita Tomoyo¿que tal le fue hoy en la escuela? -- pregunte, pero solo un suspiro salio de su boca. Finalmente hemos llegado, lamento no haberme presentado antes, mi nombre es Dekar... bueno solia ser Dekar, por que ahora me llaman Serverbot 666, pero eso no importa, ahora...

-- Sakura -- murmuró"

_Chiquilla te quiero! Vas a ser mi dulce niña..._

-- Rapido, dirijete a casa de Sakura --

"Temia que la Srita Tomoyo dijera eso, me topare de frente con mi mayor enemigo, Touya, algun dia lo destripare, pero no sera hoy, no sera hoy...

Finalmente hemos llegado...

-- Bueno, ya llegamos -- anuncie

-- Dejame sola un momento, Serverbot, tienes el dia libre --

Tomoyo esta tocando la puerta y la recibe Sakura, menos mal, si no hubiera sido de lo peor

-- ¡Hola Tomoyo¿que te trae por aqui?

Esto no pinta bien, Tomoyo se ha quedado callada"

_Ya lo ves, estoy tan loca por ti_

_Cuando te veo venir no se ni que decir _

_Y no encuentro la manera de decirte lo que siento que tengo un nudo por dentro, que de amor me estoy muriendo_

"Tomoyo esta improvisando unas palabras.  
-- ¡Hola Sakura! vine a tomarte medidas mala eleccion -- ¿para que? -- pregunto Sakura -- por que estas en crecimiento y nescesito diseñarte nuevos trajes como es de costumbre, se ha puesto nerviosa y la ha vuelto a regar"  
-- Siento que me has estado ocultando algo... -- dijo Sakura

Ya lo ves, yo voy siempre detras de ti Para ver si tu al fin te fijarias en mi pero no encuentro el camino para que tu estes conmigo mas lo tengo decidido voy a ser mas que tu amiga

-- la verdad si¿podemos ir a tu cuarto?  
-- ¡si! Claro -- "respondio Sakura, y entraron al cuarto, decidi largarme. Y asi conduje hacia el bar, quizas vaya a tomar una cerveza con mi amigo Yue..."

Sakura y Tomoyo subieron las escaleras directo hacia el cuarto de Sakura, mientras Serverbot se hiba al bar con Yue. Tomoyo tomo la mano de Sakura y...

Ya te lo tengo advertido Lo tengo bien decidido Yo te voy a enamorar conmigo tu vas a estar no quieras disimularlo si en mi tambien has pensado vente conmigo que yo quiero estar contigo

-- Sakura -- dijo -- hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntas que creo que debemos llevar nuestra relcion a otro nivel

_(Na na na na na)_

_Mi dulce niña... _

_(na na na) tu me fascinas (na na na) _

_por tu sonrisa por tu mirada linda_

_(Na na na na na)_

_Mi dulce niña... _

_(na na na) Tu eres mi vida (na na na) _

_contigo niña quiero pasar los dias_

--¿que intentas decir, Tomoyo? -- pregunto Sakura con una cara graciosa y la inocencia que la caracteriza --intento decir que... -- Tomoyo se quedo muda -- ¿que? -- Pregunto Sakura en un tono como el que usa una novia cuando le van a pedir matrimonio.  
-- lo que pasa es que... -- Tomoyo penso sus palabras antes de decir algo...

Desde que eres tu La niña ideal la que me tiene mal con la que quiero estar Y todo lo que pido sin querer ser atrevida es que tu vengas conmigo por favor eso te pido

-- veras sabes bien que yo daria la vida por ti, que si tuviera que elegir entre Serverbot y vos te eligiria sin pensarlo, que te seguiria hasta el fin del mundo y-  
-- ¿que mas? -- dijo Sakura sonrojandose y con un brillo en los ojos -- quiero que tu y yo seamos algo mas que amigas...-- dijo finalmente Tomoyo, -- oh, Tomoyo-- Sakura se le acerco y...

_Quiero verte asi... Tan cerquita de mi para poder decir lo que siento por ti_

_Te juro que te quiero que tengo un amor sincero y que yo me desespero por alguno de tus besos_

_Ya te lo tengo advertido lo tengo bien decidido yo te voy a enamorar conmigo tu vas a estar_

_No quieras disimularlo si en mi tambien has pensado vente conmigo que yo quiero estar contigo_

_Sakura se preparaba para besar a Tomoyo, pero esta ultima corrio lejos mas roja que un tomate, Sakura se tendio en la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_(Na na na na na)_

_Mi dulce niña... _

_(na na na) tu me fascinas (na na na)_

_por tu sonrisa por tu mirada linda_

_Mi dulce niña... _

_(na na na) Tu eres mi vida (na na na)_

_contigo niña quiero pasar los dias_

"veo por el retrovisor, es Tomoyo que viene corriendo hacia aca"  
--Serve, Vamonos a Casa -  
"nunca me habia llamado asi, me pregunto si finalmente se atrevio a..."

Ya te lo tengo advertido lo tengo bien decidido yo te voy a enamorar conmigo tu vas a estar

No quieras disimularlo si en mi tambien has pensado vente conmigo que yo quiero estar contigo

"-- ¿Y, como os fue, Srita Tomoyo?-- Pregunte"  
--Serve¿alguna vez haz estado enamorado?  
"-- Si, Srita Tomoyo-- respondi, Tomoyo me miro con una sonrisa y luego cerro los ojos mirando hacia arriba

_(Na na na na na)_

_Mi dulce niña... (na na na) tu me fascinas (na na na) por tu sonrisa por tu mirada linda_

_Mi dulce niña... (na na na) Tu eres mi vida (na na na) contigo niña quiero pasar los dias_

_Mi dulce niña... (na na na) tu me fascinas (na na na) por tu sonrisa por tu mirada linda_

_Mi dulce niña... (na na na) Tu eres mi vida (na na na) contigo niña quiero pasar los dias_

"Creo que este empleo es de lo mas adecuado para mi"

_Y ves?..._


	2. kiss me

CAPITULO II: KISS ME

ADVERTENCIA: a todos los fans de Shaoran Lee se les advierte que este fic puede no llegar a gustarles, la cancion es "Kiss me" de Cranberries, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, de hecho yo mismo soy prestado, no tengo voluntad y actuo conforme el dibujante quiera, asi que una vez aclarado esto dejemos que todo corra...

"esa misma noche, supe que mi dia no seria libre, Cuando llegamos a casa Tomoyo me pidio que me quedara un rato. Ironicamente me habia vuelto a llamar Serve..."

"Al dia siguiente me pidio que fueramos a casa de Sakura, en eso sono el timbre, fui a ver quien era..."

-- Mamá...-- Pregunto Tomoyo

-- si querida --

-- Si Serverbot es de una raza magica... ¿por que es nuestro mayordomo?--

-- ... --

"llegue a la puerta y mi sorpresa seria al ver a...

-- Sakura! -- respondi con asombro, ademas venia vestida de una forma especial... --¿que se te ofrece?-- pregunte

-- ¿Puede salir Tomoyo a jugar... a solas?-- me respondio, y entendi cual era la indirecta...

-- No-- respondi, pero despues le susurre al oido-- pero pienso tomarme el dia libre...-- Sakura comprendio lo que quize decir, lo que realmente me asombro... Sakura comprendiendo algo a la primera, EL APOCALIPSIS ESTA CERCA!

-- Comprendo, tienes que acompañarla a todas partes -- dijo guiñandome el ojo"

y asi salio Tomoyo y subimos a la limosina

-- al parque pingüino-- me dijo Sakura y, haciendo una señal me diriji hacia alla, despues fui al bar..."

_Kiss me, out of the bearded barley_

_Lightly, beside the green, green grass_

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_

_wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

-- Escuchame Sakura -- dijo Tomoyo -- Lamento lo sucedido ayer, pero...--

-- No Tomoyo,-- interrumpio Sakura -- disculpadme vos, fue muy rudo de mi parte, pero no se que me sucedio y...--

-- No, Sakura tu eres la que no me entiende...-- dijo Tomoyo y entonces besó a Sakura..

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies_

_Dance silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me_

un millon de cosas pasaban por la mente de Sakura, pensamientos, recuerdos cosas asi, mientras tanto Serverbot se habia encontrado con Yue... PERO ESTO ULTIMO NO NOS INTERESA, por que esta es una historia romantica, no de borrachos.

Finalmente Sakura se dejo llevar...

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house_

_Swing me upon its hanging tire_

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

-- Tomoyo, eso fue...-- dijo Sakura

-- No, no lo digas... perdoname-- exclamo Tomoyo

-- no te preguntas por que traigo este sombrero floreado, este vestido escotado y estas sandalias, queria que esto fuera especial

-- Entonces solo has estado jugando conmigo-- Dijo Tomoyo y empezo a llorar

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies_

_Dance silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me_

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies_

_Dance silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me_

-- no, no entiendes-- Diciendo esto Sakura tomo a Tomoyo de La mano, la miro y...

_So kiss me_

_So kiss me_

_So kiss me_

"--oye Yue, ya es tarde y si no regreso me costara el empleo-- dije...

-- Escuchame Serverbot, me alegro que te tengas que largar-- me respondio con su clasico tono de voz --eso significa que no te acabaras la ultima chela-- agrego con una sonrisa.

-- Bueno, te deseo suerte para pasado mañana-- le dije, recordando que tenia que evitar que publicaran su biografia y que me habia dicho que pasado mañana el se encargaria personalmente de acabar con la escritora de ser necesario.

Me largue para recoger a Tomoyo y Sakura, me pregunto que tanto habran hecho"


	3. no me quiero enamorar

CAPITULO III: No me quiero enamorar

ADVERTENCIA: a todos los fans de Shaoran Lee se les advierte que este fic puede no llegar a gustarles, la cancion es "no me quiero enamorar" de Kalimba, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, de hecho yo mismo soy prestado, no tengo voluntad y actuo conforme el dibujante quiera, asi que una vez aclarado esto dejemos que todo corra...

-- veras Tomoyo, lo que me esta sucediendo tiene rato dentro de mi, pero presentia que no era correcto por que tu y yo somos...-- Sakura estaba pensando como decirlo

-- somos niñas ¿verdad? Y dos niñas no deben amarse...-- sollozo Tomoyo

-- Pero Tomoyo... -- dijo Sakura, interrumpiendose a si misma por sus latidos de su corazon

_Yo no queria quererte_

_y no lo pude evitar_

_creí poder defenderme_

_pero a mi corazon no lo puedes atar_

-- ¿Pero que? -- pregunto Tomoyo

-- Serverbot dijo que no tenia nada de malo, sino todo lo contrario-- respondio Sakura -- llevo años guardando esto dentro de mi, no queria llegar a esto pero finalmente debo confesar lo que siento...

-- entonces...

-- Te amo, Tomoyo, te amo desde hace mucho tiempo -- dijo finalmente Sakura y dicho esto se acerco a Tomoyo y la beso

_Y yo no se mi amor que hago buscandote,_

_si te gano pierdo libertad_

_Y yo no se mi amor que hago besandote_

_si yo no me quiero enamorar_

Cuando finalmente Sakura termino de besarla, Tomoyo estaba anonadada, sorprendida y feliz, y finalmente exclamo

-- Sakura eso fue... MARAVILLOSO --

Sakura no dijo nada

_Guardo en silencio mis besos_

_despidete sin voltear_

_porque al besarte me pierdo_

_pero a mi corazon quien le puede explicar_

-- Tomoyo... -- dijo finalmente Sakura -- insisto que no queria llegar a esto, y como que todavía no lo deseo

-- Sakura, es que acaso no me amas...-- dijo Tomoyo apunto de sollozar

-- te equivocas, te amo mas que a nadie, incluso mas de lo que llegue a amar a Yukito...-- dijo Sakura

-- Besame -- respondio Tomoyo y las dos se besaron

Sakura penso en un monton de cosas, penso en lo que sentia, que no era correcto, pero recordo las palabras de Serverbot.

Tomoyo tambien estaba pensando muchas cosas, sin quererlo agradecio a Serverbot la oportunidad que hoy le habia dado, a pesar de que podria costarle el empleo...

_Y yo no se mi amor que hago buscandote,_

_si te gano pierdo libertad_

_Y yo no se mi amor que hago besandote_

_si yo no me quiero enamorar_

_Y yo no se mi amor que hago buscandote,_

_si te gano pierdo libertad_

_Y yo no se mi amor que hago besandote_

_si yo no me quiero enamorar_

_Y yo no se mi amor que hago buscandote,_

_si te gano pierdo libertad_

_Y yo no se mi amor que hago besandote_

_si yo no me quiero enamorar_

pero a final de cuentas le costaria mas caro...


	4. Where will you go?

CAPITULO IV: Where Will you go?

ADVERTENCIA: a todos los fans de Shaoran Lee se les advierte que este fic puede no llegar a gustarles, la cancion es " Where will you go?" de Evanescence, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, de hecho yo mismo soy prestado, no tengo voluntad y actuo conforme el dibujante quiera, asi que una vez aclarado esto dejemos que todo corra...

Finalmente el momento termino, pero Serverbot no habia llegado, Tomoyo se preocupo por el, debido a que podria perder su trabajo.

-- Tomoyo, ¿en que piensas? -- pregunto Sakura

-- Serverbot no ha llegado-- respondio algo preocupada

-- Es cierto -- dijo Sakura aun mas preocupada -- ¡¡¡puede perder su trabajo! no podemos permitirnos eso, el ha hecho todo esto posible...

-- ahora estamos solas-- dijo Tomoyo

una sombra se acercaba...

_You're too important for anyone_

_You play the role of all you ought to be_

_But I, I know who you really are_

_You're the one who cries when you're alone_

Esta vez no te salvaras-- penso la sombra, que era muy parecida a Shaoran

_But where will you go_

_With no one left to save you from yourself?_

_You can't escape_

_You can't escape_

Shaoran sabia lo que estaba pasando, era obvio debido a que conocia un poco a Serverbot, sabia que no era un guardaespaldas cualquiera, habia trabajado para las chicas de t. A .T. u. , para el ama Goldie y hasta para Madona, Tomoyo no seria la excepcion

_You think that I can't see right through your eyes_

_Scared to death to face reality_

_No one seems to hear your hidden cries_

_You will have to face yourself alone_

Shaoran llevaba una pistola, se acerco pero sin hacer mucho ruido, aun asi fue medio descubierto...

-- MIRA TOMOYO!-- grito Sakura obviamente asustada

-- una sombra con una pistola-- exclamo Tomoyo igual de asustada

Shaoran seguia pensando en que si Sakura no hiba a ser suya, menos hiba a serlo de Tomoyo

_But where will you go_

_With no one left to save you from yourself?_

_You can't escape the truth_

_I realize you're afraid_

_But you can't abandon everyone_

_You can't escape_

_You don't want to escape_

Ahora estamos solos-- penso Shaoran-- ese estupido cyberdemonio no podra hacer nada para defenderlas...

Las dos pobres e inocentes niñas seguian abrazadas temblando por lo que les pudiera pasar, sin Serverbot, su guardaespaldas, estaban tan indefensas como una rata.

_I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands_

_Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?_

_I can hear you in a whisper, but you can't even hear me screaming_

--Puedo sentir su miedo-- dijo al fin, Shaoran

--esa voz -- dijo Sakura -- ¡Shaoran!

--Serverbot no se encuentra, por ende llevan todas las de perder. Soy mas fuerte que ustedes dos juntas...

--Shaoran, si realmente amas algo dejalo ir...-- dijo Tomoyo

--A otro perro con ese hueso, sin tu afamado guardaespaldas no eres nadie-- corto agresivamente -- y ahora, ¿A dónde piensan huir?

_Where will you go_

_With no one left to save you from yourself?_

_You can't escape the truth_

_I realize you're afraid_

_But you can't reject the whole world_

_You can't escape_

_You won't escape_

_You can't escape_

_You don't want to escape_

"ya voy tarde-- me dije a mi mismo -- sin mi la Srita Tomoyo puede estar en peligro... ¿que tal si ese tal Shaoran aparece?-- me pregunte.

Puedo sentir el miedo de la Srita. Tomoyo y, ademas, tengo un mal presentimiento..."

Serverbot no se equivocaba, si no todo lo contrario, Shaoran se hiba acercando al lugar donde estaban Sakura y Tomoyo.


	5. Ingrata

CAPITULO V: INGRATA

ADVERTENCIA: a todos los fans de Shaoran Lee se les advierte que este fic puede no llegar a gustarles, la cancion es "Ingrata" de café tacvba, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, de hecho yo mismo soy prestado, no tengo voluntad y actuo conforme el dibujante quiera, asi que una vez aclarado esto dejemos que todo corra...

-- Shaoran, entiende esto, tu y yo..-- dijo Sakura

--CALLA!-- Grito Shaoran-- no intentes mentirme a MI!

_Ingrata, no me digas que me quieres_

_no me digas que me adoras que me amas_

_que me extrañas que ya no te creo nada_

_Ingrata, que no ves que estoy sufriendo_

_porfavor hoy no me digas_

_que sin mi te estas muriendo_

_que tus lagrimas son falsas_

_Ingrata, no me digas que me adoras_

_se te nota que en tus labios_

_ya no hay nada que tu puedas_

_ofrecer a esta boca_

-- Shaoran... te lo suplico -- Dijo Sakura

-- y yo que?-- grito Shaoran -- Y YO QUE? -- grito aun mas fuerte

-- SERVERBOT, ¿DONDE ESTAS?-- grito Tomoyo, desesperadamente

_Por eso ahora yo se que veniste_

_porque te acuerdas de mi cariño,_

_por eso ahora que estoy tan triste_

_no quiero que nadie me mire sufrir_

_Ingrata, no me digas que me quieres,_

_tu desprecias mis palabras mis besos_

_los que una vez hicieron que soñaras_

--CALLATE TU!-- grito Shaoran enfurecido

--Matame a mi! Pero no le hagas daño a Tomoyo-- dijo heroicamente Sakura, mas bien dicho desesperadamente, por que su tono de voz no era nada heroico

_Ingrata, no te olvides que si quiero_

_pues si quiero hacerte daño solo falta_

_que yo quiera lastimarte y humillarte,_

_Ingrata, aunque quieras tu dejarme,_

_los recuerdos de esos dias_

_de las noches tan obscuras_

_tu jamas podras borrarte_

--Ah, con que eso tenemos-- dijo sarcásticamente Shaoran-- pues acabare con ella primero

-- Adelante-- dijo Tomoyo, pero deja ir a Sakura

Shaoran no sabia a quien disparar

_No me digas que me quieres_

_que me adoras que me extrañas,_

_que ya no te creo nada_

_Por eso ahora yo se que veniste_

_porque te acuerdas de mi cariño,_

_y no me importa si lloro un poquito,_

_porque ese poquito sera por tu amor_

"Resista Señorita Tomoyo, ya voy para alla"

_No vengas para pedirme_

_que tenga compasion de ti,_

_y vienes luego a decirme_

_que quieres estar lejos de mi,_

_te pido que no regreses_

_si no es para darme un poquito de amor,_

_te pido y te lo suplico_

_por el cariño que un dia nos unio_

Espero que Serverbot aparezca pronto-- penso Tomoyo

_Ingrata no me digas que me quieres,_

_no me digas que me adoras que me amas,_

_que me extrañas que ya no te creo nada,_

_Ingrata que no ves que estoy sufriendo,_

_porfavor hoy no me digas que sin mi_

_te estas muriendo que tus lagrimas son falsas,_

_tu desprecias mis palabras_

_y mis besos pues si quiero hacerte daño_

_solo falta que yo quiera_

_lastimarte y humillarte._

_Ingrata, aunque quieras tu dejarme,_

_los recuerdos de esos dias_

_y las noches tan obscuras_

_tu jamas podras borrate_

-- SE ACABO!-- grito Shaoran apunto y disparo

_Por eso ahora tendre que obsequiarte_

_un par de balazos, pa que te duela,_

_y aunque estoy triste por ya no tenerte,_

_voy a estar contigo en tu funeral_

_continuara..._


	6. Not gonna get us

CAPITULO VI: NOT GONNA GET US

ADVERTENCIA: a todos los fans de Shaoran Lee se les advierte que este fic puede no llegar a gustarles, la cancion es "NOT GONNA GET US" de t.A.T.u, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, de hecho yo mismo soy prestado, no tengo voluntad y actuo conforme el dibujante quiera, asi que una vez aclarado esto dejemos que todo corra...

"por suerte llegue a tiempo y pare la bala con mi brazo

--corran tontas-- exclame mientras mi brazo derramaba aceite caliente, afortunadamente obedecieron. Asi encendieron la limosina y pisaron el acelerador...

_Not gonna get us _

_They're not gonna get us _

_Not gonna get us _

_Not gonna get us _

_They're not gonna get us _

_They're not gonna get us _

_Not gonna get us _

_They're not gonna get us _

_Not gonna get us.._

-- crees que podras salvarlas -- dijo Shaoran -- no podran aguantar mucho en ese carro sin blindaje...

-- quizas no, pero puedo detenerte a TI-- le respondi

-- CALLATE SERVERBOT!-- grito y me disparo, afortunadamente rode y no me atino, desafortunadamente se lanzo hacia la limosina en una moto apunto y..."

Deprisa, viene detrás-- grito Sakura.

_Starting from here, let's make a promise _

_You and me, let's just be honest _

_We're gonna run, nothing can stop us _

_Even the night, that falls so around us _

Shaoran disparo, pero Serverbot blockeo el disparo y cayo al suelo

-- Server ha caido-- Dijo Tomoyo-- debemos detenernos...

-- NI LO PIENSES TOMOYO-- interrumpio abruptamente Sakura -- Serverbot no se sentiria bien, recuerda que es su trabajo, ademas estamos apunto de salvarnos

_Soon there will be, laughter and voices _

_Beyond the clouds, over the mountains _

_We'll run away, on roads that are empty _

_Lights from the airfield, shining upon you _

--tienes razon-- respondio Tomoyo -- nada me detendra... a menos que choquemos--

--Eso no sucedera...--dijo Sakura-- a menos que Shaoran tenga mas balas...-- agrego Sakura

_Nothing can stop this, not now I love you _

_They're not gonna get us _

_They're not gonna get us _

_Nothing can stop this, not now I love you _

_They're not gonna get us _

_They're not gonna get us _

_They're not gonna get us _

_They're not gonna get us _

_They're not gonna get us _

_Not gonna get us _

_Not gonna get us _

_Not gonna get us _

_Not gonna get us _

_Get us _

_Not gonna get us_

-- MALDITO SERVERBOT-- grito Shaoran-- ESPERO QUE ESO TE ENSEÑE!-- dicho esto volvio a apuntar y disparo, ahora le dio a un faro...

--KYAAAAA-- grito Sakura-- ahora si estamos muertas...

-- no subestimes a Serverbot...-- dijo Tomoyo, Tratando de tranquilizar a Sakura-- recuerda que es de una raza magica-- agrego

_We'll run away, keep everything simple _

_Night will come down, our guardian angel _

_We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty _

_Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us _

-- je je je-- rio Serverbot y se levanto-- nunca te rindes, verdad? --.

Serverbot saco unos cohetes de su espalda y avanzo a toda velocidad, mientras Shaoran volvia a apuntar y justo cuando hiba a disparar recibio una embestida de Serverbot que lo tumbo de su moto, la cual salio volando y se estrello...

_My love for you, always forever _

_Just you and me, all else is nothing _

_Not going back, not going back there _

_They don't understand _

_They don't understand us _

-- ¿ves? Te lo dije...-- dijo Tomoyo-- mi guardian nos ayudara.

-- Serverbot luchara hasta la muerte-- agrego Sakura-- me temo que nosotras nos salvaremos y el morira-- suspiro Sakura--

-- NO! -- grito Tomoyo y detuvo el carro, intento bajarse pero Sakura la sujeto...

-- quizas sea el unico que nos comprenda, pero el quiere sacrificarse para darnos una oportunidad a nosotras-- hablo Sakura, Tomoyo regreso al carro y las dos volvieron a correr

_Not gonna get us _

_Not gonna get us _

_Not gonna get us _

_They're not gonna get us _

_Not gonna get us _

_Nothing can stop this, not now I love you _

_They're not gonna get us _

_They're not gonna get us _

_Nothing can stop this, not now I love you _

_They're not gonna get us _

_They're not gonna get us _

_They're not gonna get us _

_Not gonna get us _

_They're not gonna get us _

_Gonna get us _

_Not gonna get us _

_Not gonna get us _

_Not gonna get us _

_Not gonna get us_

Serverbot yacia sin la mas minima posibilidad de moverse... Shaoran se recupero y avanzo hacia el

-- te voy a mandar de regreso al infierno-- gruño Shaoran

-- ja ja ja ja ja ja ja-- logre lo que deseaba, si quieres matarme hazlo ahora...

-- no, conseguire un carro y te llevare a ver como acabo con esas dos-- dijo Shaoran

-- no podras, por que aun tengo un haz bajo la manga...-- dijo Serverbot y sus ojos empezaron a brillar con un fuego azul.

Shaoran conocia un poco de poderes demoniacos y sabia que si no actuaba rapido su cerebro explotaria, asi que le pego tres tiros a la cabeza y tres al corazon... bueno donde supuestamente estaba el corazon, luego le prendio fuego y se fue a su casa, muy enojado.


	7. Venganza y Justicia

CAPITULO VII: Justicia y Venganza

ADVERTENCIA: a todos los fans de Shaoran Lee se les advierte que este fic puede no llegar a gustarles, la cancion es "GAIA" de Mago de OZ, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, de hecho yo mismo soy prestado, no tengo voluntad y actuo conforme el dibujante quiera, asi que una vez aclarado esto dejemos que todo corra...

El cuerpo de Serverbot yacia en el suelo ya apagado, estaba frio, quizas para los lectores suene normal, pero para un demonio del quinto infierno la palabra frio no existia

_Hay veces que no sé,_

_si exprimir el sol Para sentir calor_

_Y dudo que al nacer, llegará a creer_

_Que hoy fuera a morir_

-- creo que hasta aquí llegaron mis dias-- penso -- pense que viviria para siempre... mis fuerzas se acaban... pense que dentro de este cuerpo viviria para siempre... pero no es asi, no es asi--

_Intento comprender,_

_Él porque de esta decisión_

_Si yo jamás odie_

_Me intento aferrar al valor,_

_Pero no sé fingir_

_Solo quiero vivir._

-- por primera vez en mi vida tengo miedo... si es que esto es a lo que llaman... miedo-- siguió pensando-- esta noche... creo que sera la ultima-- --

_¿Dónde se vende algo de compasión?_

_Para saciar mi soledad_

_¿Dónde trafican con sueños de amor?_

_Pues quiero esta angustia dormir_

_Recuerdo el día en que mi libertad_

_No tenia precio ni fin_

_En cambio hoy daba hasta la eternidad_

_Por ver mañana el sol salir_

miro con sus ultimas fuerzas a su alrededor, todavía era de noche, sus fuerzas nulas, el penso que no viviria hasta el amanecer

--estoy solo-- se dijo asi mismo...

_Me vengare y todo el mal que me hagas_

_Yo te lo devolveré_

_El hombre nunca fue dueño de Gaia_

_Es justamente al revés_

Sus ultimos pensamientos eran de odio e ira, Serverbot estaba pidiendo justicia y ademas deseaba vengarse de ese Shaoran, una especie de sacerdote hiba pasando por ahí, o mas bien dicho Serverbot penso que era un sacerdote...

_Oigo unos pasos, se quiebra mi voz_

_Sé que vienen a por mí_

_Y un sacerdote en nombre de dios_

_Pregunta: ¿quieres confesión?_

-- espera... tengo algo que decir...-- dijo Serverbot tratando de respirar

_Confieso que amé y creí en Dios_

_De los pobres, justo y moral_

_Confieso que en la silla_

_En la que he de morir_

_Mi alma renacerá_

Eso penso que debia decirle, pero opto por otra opcion...

_Toda mi vida desfila ante mí,_

_Tantos sueños por cumplir_

_No tengas miedo, no llores por mí,_

_Siempre estaré junto a ti._

_Oigo los rezos, intento gritar,_

_Me cubren para no mirar_

_A los ojos de una cruel humanidad,_

_La muerte se excita, es el fin._

-- dile a tu jefe... que quizas no sea bien visto por sus ojos... pero que quiero que le mande este mensaje... a Tomoyo... que le diga que siempre estare a su lado... para... defenderla... y protegerla... sin importar si mi espiritu se desvanece...-- dicho esto cerro los ojos, y murio

_Me vengare y todo el mal que me hagas_

_Yo te lo devolveré_

_El hombre nunca fue dueño de Gaia_

_Es justamente al revés_

_Me vengare y todo el mal que me hagas_

_Yo te lo devolveré_

_El hombre nunca fue dueño de Gaia_

_Es justamente al revés_

_Es justamente al revés_

_Es justamente al revés_

Siempre estuvimos a tu lado-- dijo una voz femenina-- te daremos una segunda oportunidad, viejo amigo-- resulto que no era un sacerdote si no un hada, le dio unos rocios y Serverbot se levanto -- no aguantaras mucho-- le dijo el hada-- descanza un poco y estaras bien.

-- no puedo hacerlo-- dijo Serverbot-- tengo un trabajo que terminar, y no me importa morir en el intento.


	8. GO WEST!

CAPITULO VIII: GO WEST!

ADVERTENCIA: a todos los fans de Shaoran Lee se les advierte que este fic puede no llegar a gustarles, la cancion es "Go west" de village people, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, de hecho yo mismo soy prestado, no tengo voluntad y actuo conforme el dibujante quiera, asi que una vez aclarado esto dejemos que todo corra...

Mientras Serverbot moria el carro se detenia, se fue frenando lentamente...

--¿Que sucede?-- Pregunto Sakura.

--¿prometes que no te vas a reir?-- contrarresto Tomoyo

--No me voy a reir...--

--Se nos acabo la gasolina-- respondio Tomoyo

-- eso no importa, caminemos...--

ambas se tomaron de la mano y caminaron por la carretera...

_(Together) We will go our way_

_(Together) We will leave someday_

_(Together) Your hand in my hand_

_(Together) We will make the plans_

_(Together) We will fly so high_

_(Together) Tell our friends goodbye_

_(Together) We will start life new_

_(Together) This is what we'll do_

--Adios Serverbot-- dijo Tomoyo mirando hacia atrás

--Gracias Serverbot-- dijo Sakura haciendo lo mismo

y siguieron su camino, intercambiando miradas y risas

_(Go west) Life is peaceful there_

_(Go west) Lots of open air_

_(Go west) To begin life new_

_(Go west) This is what we'll do_

_(Go west) Sun in winter time_

_(Go west) We will do just fine_

_(Go west) Where the skies are blue_

_(Go west) This and more we'll do_

Finalmente llegaron a una playa donde habia una casa comprada a nombre de Serverbot... esta casa ya tenia mucho tiempo deshabitada...

-- una cama matrimonial...-- dijo Sakura -- pense que Serverbot tenia a su mujer en otra dimension...--

-- Serverbot se caso con esa chica por que fue teletransportado a otro mundo, a quien realmente amaba murio hace mucho tiempo...--interrumpio Tomoyo

-- que triste...-- finalizo Sakura -- bueno, empezaremos una nueva vida aquí...-- agrego Sakura sonriendo otra vez...

_(Together) We will love the beach_

_(Together) We will learn and teach_

_(Together) Change our pace of life_

_(Together) We will work and strive_

-- Es cierto, y ahora hay que trabajar, este lugar parece que fue habitado por piratas-- dijo Tomoyo, sonriendo una vez mas

-- por ahora viviremos en paz-- dijo finalmente Sakura

-- asi es--

ambas suspiraron...

_(I love you) I know you love me_

_(I want you) Happy and carefree_

_(So that's why) I have no protest_

_(When you say) You want to go west_

y asi recogieron todo, después se sentaron en la cama, cansadas...

-- Tomoyo, Te amo-- dijo Sakura

-- Yo tambien-- dijo Tomoyo

ambas se miraron, y luego rieron...

_(Go west) Life is peaceful there_

_(Go west) Lots of open air_

_(Go west) To begin life new_

_(Go west) This is what we'll do_

_(Go west) Sun in winter time_

_(Go west) We will do just fine_

_(Go west) Where the skies are blue_

_(Go west) This and more we'll do_

-- es bueno estar a tu lado -- dijo Tomoyo

-- Igualmente-- dijo Sakura

ambas se miraron y luego se sonrojaron

_(Go west, go west)_

_(Go west, go west)_

_(Go west, go west)_

_(Go west, go west)_

_(Go west, go west)_

_(Go west, go west)_

-- ya no puedo esperar mas-- dijo Sakura, al tiempo que se quitaba sus sandalias

-- esperar que-- dijo Tomoyo -- quitandose la ropa, PERO NO LA INTERIOR!

-- iniciar nuestra nueva vida--

-- me estas ocultando algo-- dijo Tomoyo en tono sospechoso

-- si la verdad quiero hacer...-- se interrumpio asi misma--

-- ¿hacer que?-- dijo Tomoyo, captando la idea se empezo a quitar lentamente la ropa interior

_(Go west) Life is peaceful there_

_(Go west) Lots of open air_

_(Go west) To begin life new_

_(Go west) This is what we'll do_

-- bueno... este... -- intento hablar Sakura, mientras se ponia colorada como un tomate y chocaba sus dedos indices-- lo que... tu sabes... lo que hacen aquellos que se aman-- dijo Sakura, despojandose de su Vestido y su ropa interior

-- Bueno hagamoslo-- Dijo Tomoyo, tomando el tobillo de Sakura y metiendose bajo las sabanas...

_(Go west) _

_(Go west)_

_(Go west, go west)_

_(Go west)_

_(Go west) _

_(Go west)_

_(Go west, go west)_

_(Go west)_

_(Go west) _

_(Go west)_

_(Go west, go west)_

_(Go west)_

_(Go west) _

_(Go west)_

_(Go west, go west)_

_(Go west)_

_(Go west) _

_(Go west)_

_(Go west, go west)_

_(Go west)_

_(Go west) _

_(Go west)_

_(Go west, go west)_

_(Go west)_

_(Go west) _

_(Go west)_

_(Go west, go west)_

_(Go west)_


End file.
